Justice League: Year One
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: When an otherworldly threat, plans to enslave humanity, its up to Oliver Queen, Diana Prince, Bruce Wayne, John Stewart, and Barry Allen, to form the only team that can stand a chance against the threat. This is possibly the first SYOC 'Arrow' fic. 'T' to be safe. Could be romance between OC's if the people okay it. Arrow/Wonder Woman
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a big project me and User's Name decided to work on. This will be one of the first, if not the first, SYOC Arrow fic. Its one of the most ambitious projects I have ever worked on, and I hope people send their characters :) The first part will be the intro, and the second part will be the registration form. The only 'real' DC characters will be the founding members, Roy, and Felicity (sorry Digg), so everyone else will be a reader-sent character.

Disclaimer: It is as it always has been; I own nothing.

* * *

It was the beginning of an all out war. There was no way to prevent it, just a way to fight back. But as it was, there was nothing that could rival the threat that looms on the horizon.

Two years ago, Oliver Queen would have called you crazy if you told him that the existance of aliens and superpowers existed. But something happened to him that changed his mind...

Oliver was on his nightly patrol during the final days of summer. To say that the summer heat was torture, would be too subtle. It has been oddly quiet the past few days. As he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he just attributed it to the unbearable heat. But what he saw next, would change his life forever.

He noticed a figure running, farther ahead of him. He decided to check it out, so he started to give chase. When he finally reached the last roof, he noticed how the figure seemed to jump high into the air, and fly away. He was confused to say the least. In his mind, he thought it was just the heat. Later that night, he ran into the mystery figure for the first time.

When he reached her position, he noticed how she seemed to be deflecting bullets...with her wrists? Everything that was going on all but confused the Arrow, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this. He took one look at her, and was in awe of what he saw.

She was six foot, black hair that ended at her shoulder blades, and a one piece outfit that was designed like the American Flag. She was not skinny, she was muscular. She had a curvy shape, and her outfit did not leave anything to the imagination. She had a whip at her waist and gold bracers.

He immediately drew an arrow, and pointed it at the woman's direction. "Who are you!" He asked in the most menacingvoice he could muster. At the sight of her, heat rushed to his cheeks, and his face started to become a tint of red.

"You better be prepared for the fight of your life if you continue on this plan of yours." She was confident. He liked that, but it made her that much more dangerous.

"Who are you?" He asked again, this time with his bow down. A smile formed on her lips at this.

"My name is Diana Prince of Themyscira. But you can call me Wonder Woman." He had no idea what to make of anything she just said, so she continued. "I have to thank you though. A friend of mine asked me to come find you. And it saved me the trouble by you coming to me."

"How can you fly?" This wasn't the most pressing matter, but it was the thing that confusednhuim the most.

"He told me that Starling City hasn't experienced metahumans." She revealed, and it rang a bell. He remembered that Felicity rambled on one time about metahumans before, but he didn't pay any mind to it.

"Who's the friend?" Oliver asked, still apprehensive about this exchange.

"A friend of yours. The Dark Knight." How did she know Batman? How did Batman know about people with powers, but never told him? These were all questions that popped into mind.

"Bruce..." This was mumbled more to himself, but she still heard him.

"Bruce Wayne. The one and only. But as to why I am here. In three years time a deadly force not from Earth will come and try to enslave all of humanity. They will not sleep they will it stop, until their deadly objective comes reality...

In the passing weeks, he still had some mdoubt about her credibility, but a phone call to Bruce confirmed everything. Aliens? Isn't that a thing reserved for movies and games? He was beyond confused, and Felicity was a little too happy.

But now the threat is one year away, and a team needs to be made.

Bruce was all too familiar with otherworldly occurances. He frequently had run ins with the Green Lantern Corps, and many others. Some things had to have been kept secret for the preservation of human life.

Oliver called Bruce, Diana - who has been seeing as of late -, John Stewart, and Barry Allen to his Arrow Cave. Digg, Felicity, and Roy were already there and it was twenty minutes later when they all arrived.

"Okay. Seeing how the threat is near and we are the only means to stop it. I hear by authorize the Justice League initiative. All in favor say 'I'." Oliver sstated as they all met around a large table placed in the center.

"I." They all answered in unison.

The Justice League has officially been formed, and are in need of members...

* * *

Character Sign Up

Name:

Age:

DoB:

Good/Bad:

Hero/Villain Name:

Appearance: For this, you can either write out the characters appearance, or you can just ell me who your character looks like

Powers: Can be description or you can say something like "Has Superman's powers blah, blah, blah..."

Strengths: doesn't have to be physical, it can be non tangible

Weakness: can be literal or non tangible

Ok with relationship? If so, with who?

Personality:

Bio:

Hope to see a bunch of characters!


	2. Chapter 2: Recruits Part I

AN: Here we go! The introduction to the OC's has been split into multiple chapters. I want everyone to know that the SYOC is always open, and everyone will be accepted. I'm throwing away the rule that I had, and I'm allowing any member of the DCUniverse to exist, but the might not be in the story. There is one year till the enemy comes, so this story will largely be about their journey till the final battle.

Disclaimer: Tis not mine.

* * *

History has just been made. The very first team of superheroes has just been formed. They called themselves the 'Justice League', and they were the only ones to stop the threat.

The all looked at eachother, and shared a victorious look. They also knew that in order to have a league, you have to have members. This wasn't an issue though, because over the years, each and every one of them has kept an eye on potential prospects.

With no one particularly volunteering to go first, Oliver stood up and offered, "I'll gather these three."

He then picked up three dossiers, and walked out. He went back to his house, and got dressed for his journey. He put his 'Arrow' suit in a suitcase, and some business attire in a second. He gently placed his bow in the case that it came in when Felicity bought it.

He was determined now more than ever, to stop the threat. He didn't really believe it at first, because the idea of aliens and powers was still fresh in his mind. But it became all too clear, when he watched a video that showed him what they were going to be up against. The Dark Knight revealed to him their identities. The force that was on its way to enslave humanity was a group that called themselves 'Nemesis'. They are a group of totalitarian beings that are hellbent on conquering all of the known universe.

The group consists of Darkseid, the god of destruction hailing from Apokolips. Sinestro, bearer of the yellow ring of fear. Doomsday, the unstoppable monster from the depths of Krypton. Ares, the God of War. Vandal Savage, the immortal one. And Brainiac, the Coluan alien.

As Oliver was on his way to leave, he was met with the beautiful sight of Diana. They were 'dating'. They didn't want to let people to know, because they didn't want the team to feel uncomfortable. Oddly enough, it was Oliver who wanted to keep it to themselves. He became very serious about those whole thing. She asked him if he was ashamed, and he rebuked it, saying that he would never be ashamed of her.

"Hey." He said softly as he sat his bags down. He moved closer, and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"You're leaving so soon?" She was a little agitated about this; she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

He gave her a sympathetic smile, and replied, "Yeah. But I'll be back soon." He then let out a chuckle. "Maybe you can fly over and see me while I'm away."

"I have my own people to recruit."

He kissed her again, and she flew off. He really lov...liked her. He had some type of feelings, but he didn't want to admit them, and make things awkward between them.

He continued to think about his beautiful, goddess girlfriend, as he got Diggle to drove him to the Queen Family private airstrip. The level of the Queen Family wealth couldn't even be measured, his family was one of the wealthiest in the world, and just as rich as the Wayne Family. The Queen's were the family that owned and ran Queen Consolidated, the most prestigious conglomerate in the world. With this vast wealth, Oliver was able to become the person he is today: the Green Arrow.

Diana Prince was not normal royalty. Sure, she was a princess, but she literally was shaped by the Gods. She was blessed with the beauty of Aphrodite, the strength of Zeus, and the intelligence of Athena. She was the most beautiful person Oliver ever laid eyes on, and she really enjoyed him. One could even say she love...had feelings for him. She wanted to tell him about her feelings, but she was scared that he would just run off. Deep down, she knew that he wouldn't do that, but it was still something that nagged at her.

* * *

Elliot Cross was...troubled. Not at the moment he wasn't, but he had a tough life. He grew up to a rich family, but his parents died when he was a teen. It wasn't the kind of death that traumatized someone into becoming a mask wearing vigilante, but it was devastating nonetheless.

He was going to a friends house to party, and drink. His parents didn't know about his plans, and they thought he was going to study at a friends house. He was having the time of his life, and after downing shot after shot, he decided to go home. He wanted to apologize to his parents for the way he acted, because they ran a business, so of course they weren't always available. When he got home and saw two policemen talking to the family butler, Martin. He was scared.

They were saying something, and when he walked over, they immediately got quiet. He was really scared now. "What happened?" He asked, and the news shattered him.

One of the policemen, an older white guy with thinning hair, wiped his face, and replied, "I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Cross, but your parents were just found dead."

Tears were in his eyes. There was so much he wanted to tell them, but no they were gone, and they would never know. "How?" His voice was small, and he was visibly crying.

The two officers looked at each other, and the first officer continued, "They were driving down Los Renales and Jackson, when their car swerved off the road."

But now, he was better. He used all the resources available to him, and made himself a human weapon. He took upon himself the task of ridding his city of crime. He often went out half cocked, but he always came out on top.

When he wasn't using his two steel batons to dispense justice, he was out living the high life. He was a CEO who loved to party. Elliot was a tall, well toned man. He had a scar on his cheek from a bar fight he got in a few years ago, and he had the messiest hey black hair. His green eyes sparkled with joviality, and he was always looking for a good time.

He had just decided to suit up - putting on his black hooded jacket, his black pants, black climber boots, and his face scarf. He carried two steel batons in hip sheathes, and a book staff on his back. He wanted to head out for the night, he had just attended a party, and decided to release his stress on unsuspecting criminals.

Jumping down onto a fire escape, he noticed three thugs trying to steal a car. He smirked, and chuckled at how he forgot how stupid criminals are. He hopped down, and made his presence known. "Hello gentlemen." He greeted as he pulled the two batons from their sheathes.

"Its the Shadow!"

Now it begins. He thought, and started to wipenthe floor. One of the thugs pulled out a knife and lunged at him. Elliot parried the attack and hit the thug with his baton, having it connect with his elbow. He heard a terrible shattering sound, and the thug fled, crying. The second and third attacked at once. They both went to punch, and he ducked. Elliot kicked one, and brought his baton down onto the other's shoulder, and hit him with his second baton in the neck, knocking him out. The last one pulled out a gun, and pulled the slide back, putting a bullet in the chamber.

He knew that he could dodge, but he knew that he would get hit at least once. He quickly went to jump towards the gunmen, when an arrow lodged itself in the thug's arm. He cried out and fainted, most likely from shock. Elliot looked around, aandsaw the Green Arrow perched on a roof of a building, just across from them. Oliver hopped down, and put his bow into tthesheath he had Felicity make for him.

"Elliot Cross?"

"Wrong guy, buddy." He replied sarcastically. He tended to do that.

"Don't mess with me. I know who you are, and I know almost everything about you. I have a business proposition for you."

Interest piqued, he replied, "What kind of proposal?"

"Meet me at the Jefferson Steel Mill in Starling City."

He wouldn't outwardly say it, but Elliot was a fan of Oliver's. He was one of his inspirations when he a started crime fighting. And now, he had a chance to qwork with his idol. Keeping his cool, he answered, "Sure."

* * *

Next on his list was one Kelly Valentine. Kelly had a pretty bad childhood. Her mother died during childbirth, and she was raised by her loving father. To him, she was the only thing that mattered in his life. Her dad was also a con artist. One day when she was 12, her father was taken from this world by the Italian Mafia. For amnesty, they offered her a job, and she reluctantly accepted. She was supposed to infiltrate S.T.A.R Labs, and turn off the security cameras so they can enter. The mission was going by just fine, until she was seen and chased by a security guard. We ran and his in a room, and turned a switch on that activated an electrical field. During a shoot out with the security, the mobsters shot something and started a chain reaction that blew up half of the facility. Luckily for Kelly, the electrical field protected her. It also sent a wave of electrical energy through her body and reqwrote her DNA. Now, she has the ability to conjure and manifest electricity.

Kelly was in her standard hero attire. It consisted of a dark blue leather jacket, zipped up to reveal a bit of cleavage, dark blue leather pants, dark blue medium heels and a dark blue domino mask. When she isn't Kelly Valentine, she's Electra.

Her black hair is flowing in the wind as she is perched on the edge of a roof, overlooking Blüdhaven. Ever since Dick Grayson left, she took it upon herself to be its protector. What she didnt know, was that the Green Arrow was standing behind her. "Its a beautiful view up here." He said, finally breaking the silence.

She quickly spun around and charged electricity in her hands. When he put his hands up in defeat, she replied, "Jesus! I could a killed you!"

He smirked at her and said, "I would've had five arrows in your chest before you could even shock me."

His arrogance was clashing with her wanting to have fun. "Oh really now?" She started and walked over to him. She rested a hand on his shoulder and moved closer to him, like she was gonna kiss him, but she didn't. "You wanna stick what in me?"

He chuckled before getting the serious look in his eye that meant he wanted to get down to business. "Believe it or not, I'm not here to flirt with you."

She feigned anger and said, "Oh my. What do you want then?"

He then explained that he just needed her to trust him, but she played hard to get. She always replied, I'll only go if you tell me why. So he finally broke down and told her. "There is a group known as Nemesis. They are a group of Aliens who have a sole mission, and that is to conquer the known Universe." When she started to smile, he knew she didn't believe him. "Fine. If you don't believe me, then there are others."

Trying to stop her laughter, she spoke up, "No! Its..it's cool. I mean, why would you lie? Other then try to get my out of my panties."

"For the last ti-"

"I got ya Slim. I'm only kidding."

"So what is this team called?"

"The Justice League."

"Lame."

* * *

Malcolm Reece was the only person he knew. For most of his child life, Kyle Reece was used as a guinea pig for experiments that used an experimental fluid derived from a meteor. Said fluid was supposed to increase muscle mass and strength, but in Kyle's case, it helped him develop his power: the ability to manulate and create objects from shadows. His power came with a price however. His ability to craft with shadows, works best at night.

When he escaped, he was taken in by Malcolm Reece. He was the family he never knew, and never had. He was always there for him, and cared for Kyle as if he were his own son. But three days before Kyle's sixteenth birthday, Malcolm was killed by the corporation that tested on Kyle. Kyle swore on that day that he would do anything he could to rid the city of Carvington of crime; becoming CEO of Reece Enterprises helped him do just that.

Kyle, clad in a black, leather hooded jacket, black leather jeans, and black combat boots, with a metal mask the covered all but his eyes and mouth, took cover at the corner of a building. He was trailing a gun runner by the name of 'The Saint' for three weeks, and he finally got him. What he saw when he got there, however was not what he expected...

Oliver just made it to Carvington from Blüdhaven, and to say he was exhausted, would be an understatement. He was tired and wanted to be with Diana, but they had a job to do. He was trailing Shadow Walker aka Kyle Reece, trying to see what he was doing. He noticed the man that Kyle was trailing as 'The Saint'. The Saint was a piece of crap who sold guns to anybody who had the money.

Making his way into The Saint's warehouse, he noticed that the place had only three guards. Oliver was perched on a railing and dispatched of the three guards. As The Saint walked in, oliver shot him in the neck with a knockout dart, and tied him up. Oliver hanged The Saint and his goons from the ceiling, and awaited his recruits arrival.

Finally deciding to go in, Kyle readied himself for the worst. He walked in and noticed his target dangling from the ceiling. He noticed Oliver's presence, and shot a shadow blast at Oliver. It knocked him down, and Oliver launched four sleep arrows at Kyle, but he created a shield of shadow that protected him.

"Wait!"

Kyle lowered his hands, but left the manifested shadows in his hand. "Who are you?"

Standing up and wiping the dust and rubble from his suit, he replied, "Green...Arrow." He muttered out as he was trying to get her his bearings. "I am forming a group, and we would like for you to join."

"Oh boy! Where do I sign up?" His tone was sarcastic, and he was prepared to continue.

"We aren't alone in the universe..." He then went on to tell Kyle all about the Justice League and Nemesis and all the problems they faced. But overall, Kyle was impressed.

"Sure."

"Meet me at the Jefferson Steel Mill in Starling City."

* * *

Looking at a three dimensional map of Earth, a man sat in a chair contemplating several things. He was wondering how much of a fight this Justice League would put up, and all the ways he would crush them all. "Earth shall be mine, and resistance will be futile."

Darkseid was smiling at his soon to be new home. Earth would be a perfect place for him to recreate a perfect Apokolips. He was soon joined by Sinestro, Doomsday, Braniac, and Vandal Savage. The siege of Earth will happen soon.

* * *

AN: I hope that DoThatBartMan, XxWhyxxSoxxSeriousxX, and Rougeification like how I introduced their characters. Thanks for the faces and follows. Don't forget to review, I love feedback!


	3. Chapter 3: Recruits Part II

AN: Sorry for the two day wait. No excuse except that I was working on this. People who have their character ain this chapter are NeoTyson, Julyette of Wonder, Victory Goddess, and Spitfire303. The next chapter will be the last chapter introducing new heroes. Afterwards, just leave a review or PM telling me who you would like your character paired with (romantically).

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Riley Covington was walking one after a long day at the Central City Chronicle. She has been working there for the past five years, and she is one pof the best journalists in the country.

Riley was born Christmas Day 1994 in Los Angeles. She had a pretty normal life; parents got divorced when she was a kid, and moved to Central City. While attending Central City University, she interned at the Chronicle. After releasing a string of successful stories, she moved on up to criminal and disaster journalism. After her promotion, she started to work more and more with the Central City PD. There, she quickly became friends with Barry Allen.

One story however, had attracted the attention of some dangerous people. She published a paper revealing that the Central City Bratva has been smuggling weapons and drugs into the city, and have several officials in their pocket.

On her way home, she was being followed. The Bratva has sent an enforcer to quiet her. Unbeknownst to the follower, he was being tailed by a maturer Roy Harper. He was sent to Central City to help the Flash deal with the Bratva problem. He dropped down on a lower roof and launched an arrow into the enforcers arm. It was tainted with a paralytic tip, so he was out. Riley turned around and smirked.

" Well well. If it isn't the Red Arrow." She stated, sounding less than impressed by his presence.

"This is usually where you're supposed to thank me." He joked as he put his bow in its holster on his back.

"I could've taken him!"

"Sure you could've. He has two feet and a hundred pounds on you." She looked upset at his declaration, so he raised his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Is this the age of heroes or something? How many superheroes are out there now? Its an epidemic!" She joked.

* * *

Tyson Moore sat at a cafe in Downtown Gotham. He wanted to relax for a few hours before his next patrol. At the table sat his sandwich that just arrived, and his cup of coffee. Women at the cafe stole glances at him, and he was always flattered by that. But he has a girlfriend, a girl that he loves. He and Helena have been together for three years, and there relationship has been good.

Tyson was a twenty three year old vigilante that went by the name 'Noir'. He was born in '94, and as a kid, mostly kept to himself. This was partly due to his parents divorce, and him not having too many friends. At a young age, he wanted to fight. He grew up hearing about the exploits of Arrow and Batman, and wanted to be just like them. One of his only friends, and the closest thing to a father, was his mentor, Chris Hayes. He was always there for Tyson, and he once told him that all it takes to change the world is one man. Tyson's menmtor was shot and killed when Tyson was fifteen. He was walking home from the store one night when a man pulled a gun on him and asked for his money. Out of nowhere, his mentor came up and started to fight the robber. Chris had the upper hand, until he was knocked back. When the robber picked up his gun, all Tyson heard was a bang, and felt the warm sensation of blood that oozed from his mentor's body. Tired of being unable to protect himself, Tyson trained himself and became a self taught master of Krav Maga, and created Noir.

Sipping from his coffee, he was greeted by the sight of a tall beautiful woman taking a seat at his table. "Tyson Moore?" She asked.

"Depends on who's asking." He retorted sarcastically, while he picked up his sandwich.

"Diana Prince is asking." She stated and he tensed. Wonder Woman was talking to him, and he had no idea why.

"What do you need Princess?"

"There is a team that's being formed and we would like you to join." She revealed, and he was interested.

"What kind of team?" He asked as he set his sandwich down and took a drink from his cup.

"The kind that is humanity's last stand."

"Last stand? Against what?" His sarcastic attitude was replaced with seriousness.

"Annihilation."

"I'm in."

* * *

Standing at 5'8", Lisabeth Anna Westergard was a force to be reckoned with. She is the most powerful known telepath and she has the ability to teleport and has telekinesis.

Born in Stockholm, Sweden in 1996, Liz - as her friends call her - inherited her powers from her father. Her dad worked for an agency that specialized in supernatural, metahuman, or extraterrestrial cases. Since a young age, she always wanted to work with her dad. As a teen, she quickly learned how to fight and use her powers. When she turned eighteen, she joined her fathers agency and learned to expand her powers. When she is in a fight and leaves, a swarm of ravens take her place as she teleports away.

She recently took up residence in Starling for a case at her agency. She was to look into a metahuman criminal that goes by the name of 'Arachnid'. She has been trailing him for a few days and finally caught a break when he was robbing a bank. His power was relatively weak considering all he did was manifest spiders out of thin air.

He was filling multiple bags with cash when Raven (Lisabeth) entered. "Hey there Spidey!"

Tis caught his attention, and when he turned around, his face was met with the bottom of a black combat boot. As she back flipped back into place, Arachnid took the sight in. She was wearing pitch black hooded robes with black combat boots. Concealing her identity was a black half mask that covered her face from her nose down.

"The Raven."

The continued to parry each others attacks, and whenever he would summon spiders, she would use her telekinesis to move them onto him. It was a fairly easy fight until his armed goons stepped in. She teleported into the main room of the bank where the hostages were being held, while the goons were confused on why a flock of ravens were in her place.

After she freed the hostages, she went back down into the vault and noticed that the goons and Arachnid were down for the count. She looked around and noticed a tall black haired woman. "Who are you?"

"My name is Diana Prince. Or you can all me Wonder Woman."

After revealing to Liz why she was there, she told her about the threat that was one year away. "...of aliens that want to enslave humanity. Its our job to make sure that doesn't happen."

"So a group of superheroes?"

"Yes."

"Sounds fun. I'm in."

* * *

The last person Diana had to recruit was one Kyra Foxx. She had a really hard life. As a child, her father experimented on her with various objects, hoping to grant her xray vision. One day while her father was working, he created an extremely volatile substance that exploded, and pt her in contact with radioactive materials. The materials granted her the ability to shapeshift. After about a year of living with her powers, she killed her parents in revenge for experimenting on her when she was only four. She was then forced into prostitution so she could survive.

She has very few friends and she is loyal to them. She considers them family, and she would protect them with her life. She has a strict moral code that depicts that she only kill when necessary.

She was stalking in an alley in her usual leather jacket, skinny jeans and combat boots, along with a black domino mask. She was trying to beat some info out of a drug addict so she can find out who his dealer was, when Diana grabbed her wrist.

Suddenly, she wasn't Kyra anymore. Her body molded itself into a perfect copy of Diana's. She broke free of the grip, and the two Diana's started to fight. Kyra threw a fist and Diana jumped to the left, and kicked Kyra in the side. Kyra pulled out kunari and started to throw them at Wonder Woman. Diana caught the first three, and dodged the last two.

Diana then went for her whip, but Kyra transformed into Ares after reading Diana's mind. Kyra - as Ares - kicked Diana into a wall. The Princess stood up and wiped the dirt from her face. She leaped into the air and brought her leg up as to drop kick Kyra. Her foot connected with Kyra's chest and sent her flying. Diana leapt for her whip and used it to bind Kyra.

"This is some messed up foreplay." Kyra muttered out as she tried to break free.

"I'm not here to play games with you Vixen." Diana stated in between breaths as she wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Why is the almighty Wonder Woman fighting someone who is on her side then?"

"You attacked first." There was a hint of joviality in Wonder Woman's voice as she smirked.

"Untie me. I hate being constricted. I promise to play nice."

Diana hesitantly at first approached the woman she was just fighting with, and took away the lasso. Kyra stood up and reverted back to her normal form and wiped the dirt and dust from her clothes. "What do you want?"

Diana revealed to her the looming trouble, and about the Justice League. Kyra was a little hesitant at first, because she usually works alone, but Diana told her that if she wanted to better protect her friends, she should join.

"Fine."

* * *

Diana returned to Starling City, and went to her boyfriends Mansion. Every founding member agreed to introduce their recruits once all of them have been gathered. This left Oliver and Diana to spend some time together while John Stewart got his recruits. Bruce was elsewhere trying to find a new location for their base 'Watchtower'.

Diana was greeted by the sight of her brooding boyfriend at the front door. She walked in and they embraced. Their kiss was infinite, and the love they shared was as well. Even though they wouldn't admit it out loud, they did love each other. They started to see each other after their first encounter two years ago. The passion that they shared was something unlike anything they have ever felt before. There was no need for macho attitudes, or any superhero film flam when they were together.

They did their best to cxonceal their relationship, but they didn't know that there was already abet between the founders on when they'd announce. As the two would put up their charade. All of the little nods were there. All of the unnecessary touching, the sexual tension, it was all there. Barry had a bet that they would reveal in September, while John had twenty on December. Bruce however, stated that these were trivial things that had no place in the work place.

"What a buzz kill." John or Barry would reply.

Today was a special day. It was their two year anniversary. Diana would admit, she had concerns when he originally asked her out. She heard all about him a and his playboy days, but once she got to know him, she fell deeply, madly, insanely in love with The Emerald Archer.

"I missed...you." He muttered in between kisses.

She didn't reply, only moan, when he moved his kissing assault onto her neck and suck on the pressure point on her neck. She responded by nibbling on his earlobe, and it drove him wild.

* * *

Diana rested her head on Olivers chest after they did the 'dance with no pants' according to some TV show they saw a few months ago. She was tracing his abs with her index finger, and he kissed the top of her head.

She had this intoxicating scent that he couldn't place a name to. He scrapped it to some foreign Amazonian perfume. He could care less what it was called, as long as she always wore it.

Oliver sat up, and she rested her head against his arm. He flipped on the TV and was looking for something to watch. "So baby, how did your recruiting go?"

She repositioned herself so that she was now sitting up and replied, "It went well for the most part. The first two were easy, but the last one didn't come easy."

"How do you mean?"

"We fought. Oh don't piss her off. She's a shapeshifter."

He kissed her again and said, "Don't worry. I'll make sure to stay clear of the warpath." He joked.

The say there for a few hours talking about this and that. Just enjoying the others embrace.

Oliver, not wantoimg to waste another minute, revealed, "I love you."

Diana froze, she was so in love with him, but for the longest time, she believed it was only one sided. She never knew he actually loved her. This was a big moment in their relationship and she was excited. She know can add 'Tamer of Oliver Queen' to her resume. "I love you too."

A sense of relief flooded him as she said those four little words. Little words that carried an astronomical sized meaning. To say 'I love you' shows that you trust them with ypurnfeelings and your life. It means that you want the best for you and the recipient of those words. It means that with tat other person, you are ready to face any problem that you may encounter.

* * *

AN: There you go! Chapter four will be the last recruitment chapter. I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave a review and to fav/follow!


	4. Chapter 4: Recruits Part III

AN: Remember me? I'm sorry about the long update, I really have no excuse. But I will try to update again this weekend to make it up to you guys. On advice from a friend, I decided to not include everyone who sends a character in, because it would become too crowded. I really am sorry to those who took the time to send a character in. Miss Urethra Jones, .Strange, and BiggerGuilmonmon have their characters introduced today.

Disclaimer: In some parallel universe, I own Arrow, but in this one I don't. *wipes away tear*

* * *

Erica Huntley is a long time friend of the Queen family, specifically Thea. Erica had a rough home life because her mother died during childbirth, and because of that, her father became an addict and alcoholic. No matter what, she could always rely on Thea or Oliver. Thea and her became quick friends because they both were fun loving teenagers, and Thea was one of the only people to stand by her side when she came out as a lesbian when she was fourteen. No matter what, Thea was always there for her.

When Erica was twelve, she discovered her powers: she was able to transform into a wolf. When it happened, she was at first terrified. She was a normal teen who, for some reason, became a wolf. With time, she began to control her transformations, and began to understand her abilities. When she was sixteen, she joined the hero business. After seeing the crime and deterioration of the Glades, she became She Wolf.

Erica always had a crush on Thea. It was a feeling she had when they first met. She couldn't squash it, but she never said anything. She just watched as Thea started dating Roy. Erica wasn't upset with her though. It was her life, and she was able to do whatever she wanted. But that never stopped her from watching over Thea like a guardian angel. She city of Thea's coke and Vertigo supply, and stopped other crimes that were to be committed against her friend. She would always care deeply about her closes friend.

So it came as a shock to her when she heard from Roy that Thea skipped town after the incident with Deathstroke. It broke her heart. Even though they would be nothing more than friends, it broke her when she found out her best friend decided to leave, without so much as a goodbye.

Erica was running through the still-destroyed Glades, chasing a guy who has been selling drugs to the homeless kids. She jumped off of the roof, and in mid air, went wolf. She landed, and gave chase to the sick bastard. Her paws clapped against the pavement, and snarls could be heard from a mile away. As she was about to pounce on the creep she was after, a green orb encompassed the criminal and was slowly being lifted into the air. Erica sniffed, trying to get a scent on who was there, when an African American man in a black and green, skintight suit came floating down.

Erica reverted back into her human form when the man landed. "Who are you?"

He formed a jail cell around the man, and walked towards Erica. "John Stewart. Third Green Lantern from earth, and I come with a proposal."

Erica was confused about how this man was doing what e was doing. He was flying, that was a kicker. Second, he had some sort of magic ring that allowed him the shape objects out of green energy. Who the hell is this guy anyway?

She raised an eyebrow, and asked, "What kind of proposal?"

"The kind that requires you to help protect your home."

"What do you mean?"

"Your home. Our home. Is threatened."

"Threatened by what?" She was confused, and he didn't help any by talking in circles.

"Destruction, enslavement of the entire human race, take your pick. Me and several people like us formed a group that is the only means to protect our home. Are you in?"

"Why not?"

* * *

John started to fly to Hub City for his next recruit when he heard someone yell to him.

"Hey!" The voice was beautiful, almost angelic. "Down here!"

John looked around, and landed. He was in the street in front of Olivers club, and saw the woman that was calling for him.

She had caramel colored skin, and soft green eyes. She has a curvy figure, and is very beautiful. The girl had raven curls that went to her shoulder blades, and it only added to her tried his best not to think about how beautiful this girl is, because she looks all of 19, and he is pushing thirty five. He looked at her name tag, and it read: Nicole Raiden.

He uses the ring to put his Lantern suit awaty, and he is now dressed in a black tee, and jeans. He walks up to her and asks, "What do you need?"

She looks around, as if to make sure no one was watching, and pulled him into the alley. "Word on the street is that your looking for people to join your cause."

"What makes you say that?" He was playing dumb. He didn't know why, but he was.

"Don't be coy, I know. I would like to join." She was determined, and he saw the look in her eye that meant that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

He relented and asked, "What's your power?"

She smiled and raised her arms in the air. She closed her eyes and after a few moments, it started to hail. Then it started to rain and lighting an thunder could be seen and heard. John was impressed, this woman was able to manipulate weather by using her thoughts.

"Impressive. Tell me about yourself."

She told him about her child life. She was born of an African American mother, who came from a more affluent background, and a half Chinese father. When she was thirteen, her parents were killed in a car crash, and was forced to live with her grandparents, who disowned her mother for having her. Her home life was anythingbut warm, but it gave a since normality that she wouldn't have if she lived on her own. She told him how her powers just came gradually, and how she calls herself 'Reign'.

"Sorry about your parents."

"Its alright."

* * *

The last recruit was a man by the name of 'Clyde Ouro'. His story really made John sad. This kid went through a lot, and never had anyone.

Clyde was born in a small town in Tennessee. He was the product of a rape, but his mother didn't let that detail ruin the relationship she had with her son. She loved him more than life itself, so when she up and left when he was eight to find his father, it hurt him. He secluded himself for a month and a half, and when he came out, he was different. He was spiteful and bitter, and would pick fights with the other kids. After years of living on his own, he decided to leave, and see what happened to his mother. He traveled for a couple weeks, when he met Mary Valor.

Mary was a fifteen year old girl who was just traveling to see the all the different places and things in other parts of the world. She had soft pale skin, that was dotted with a few freckles. She had curly red hair, and was obsessed with magic. At first, this bothered Clyde, but she quickly grew on him. After a year of traveling, the two teens fell in love. It scared Clyde, because he was afraid something might happen to her, and he didn't want that.

They just entered Hub City, when he learned something: his fathers location. They made their way to the compound that Clyde's father operates out of. Many thoughts raced through his mind as he entered the front gate with Mary. He was welcomed by his father - a man that has never been there for him.

He took Clyde on a tour of the compound, while Mary had to wait. On their little trip around the fortress, Morris - Clyde's father - revealed many truths. When Clyde's mother arrived, he had her killed because she was trying to save the city. And how they are descendants of an ancient alien race called the 'Dragriel'. The first recorded account of a Dragriel sighting was in 1092AD. They were reported to be large lizard like creatures with wings and could breathe fire. So basically, dragons are aliens. Over time, they Dragriel were able to go into a human form, which started the line of human born Dragriel.

After revealing these truths, Morris knocked his soon out, fully intending on killing him. When Clyde woke up, he noticed a naked Mary lying on the ground. She was dead and they raped her. In a fit of rage, Clyde began his transformation. From his elbow down, his arms formed pitch black scales and claws. His eyes became slitted, and teeth sharpened. As revenge for killing Mary, Clyde massacred everyone in the compound, even his father.

From that moment on, Clyde vowed to never let anyone close to him ever again, in fear that what happened to his loved ones, will happen to them...

John arrived in Hub City intent on recruiting Clyde 'Chaos' Ouro. When he got there, he never imagined that he would go home empty handed. He located Chaos, who at the time was taking out a warehouse that the mafia used to smuggle in weapons. Arriving at the warehouse, he noticed Chaos in his Dragriel form, ripping Mafioso's apart.

"Need a hand?" John asked, trying to lend a hand.

"Does it look like I need help?" His voice dripped with venom, and clearly didn't like having help.

"Well-" He couldn't even finish his sentence because Chaos attacked him.

He was kicked into a wall, and left a huge crater in the wall. John flew up and wiped the dust off of him, anmd wiped the blood that trickled from his mouth. The Green Lantern created a giant hammer out of the green energy and swung it at Chaos, who jumped out of the way, and flew up and slashed Johns chest. Blood was now flowing, but not in dangerous amounts.

Chaos decoded to try and end it, by using his fire breath. Launching the inferno, John didn't have enough time to dodge it, or block it, but someone else did. "Come on buddy, fire breath? That's just not fair!" John's savior joked.

"Hal? What are you doing here?" He was confused but he was more happy that he wasn't burnt to a crisp.

"Aw. Can't I just help my favorite knuckle head?"

"No. I didn't need your help." Lie.

After Hal Jordan helped his friend up, they noticed that Clyde was gone. "Friend of yours?" Hal asked.

As they flew over the beautiful city, on there way home from an unsuccessful recruitment, they noticed a pillar of smoke come into view. Sensing trouble, the two Green Lantern's flew over as fast as possible.

It was complete and utter chaos. There were fires everywhere, and dead bodies thrown around as if they were ragdolls. They noticed the culprit: Metallo. Not far behind was Chaos. He must've sensed trouble, and decided to help.

Metallo turned around and punched the charging Chaos, launching him into the air. Chaos landed on his feet, and charged again. Hal and John sped down and created two giant fists and went to smash Metallo. It was successful, and Metallo went flying onto the air. Clyde jumped up and caught Metallo mid air.

"Nemesis will not be stop-" Chaos cut him off by ripping his body in half.

"I didn't need your guy's help." He is not a team player.

"Just here us out."

"I'm listening?"

"OK, here's what's happening..."

* * *

Everyone was standing in the new Watchtower. It was a large fortress on an island a few miles west of Starling City. It was a large compound with several training areas, bunkers, and a whole lot of other things. Elliot Cross, Kelly Valentine, and Malcolm Reece stood at Oliver's side. Tyson Moore, Lisabeth Westergard, and Kyra Foxx stood beside Diana. And standing by John and Hal was Erica Huntley and Nicole Raiden. They are the Justice League. They are Earth's last defense.

Everyone looked to John, who left for three potential recruits, but only came back with two. No one knew why, but no one asked, until Diana asked, "Mr. Stewart, where is your third recruit?" Her tone wasn't accusatory, it was humble.

"Well. He apparently, he doesn't do teams. See?" He lifted up a flap and revealed the cuts and slashes on his chest. Everyone grimaced, and felt sympathetic for their friend.

Everyone was keeping their attention on their injured comrade, but Oliver noticed that their was a second Lantern with them. "No offense Hal, but, why are you here?"

"Well, I was in the neighborhood an-"

Oliver wasn't having it. He knew when his closest friend was lying. "Cut the crap Hal. Why are you here?"

Hal, unable to lie to his friend, decided to relent. "I was here to give a job to John actually." Stewart gave his friend a puzzled look, so Hal continued. "There has been an incident in Sector 1853. Possible Nemesis attack. Five colonies on Pla'rtuk have gone missing."

"Why do you need me? You have the entire Green Lantern Corps?"

"I'm sending you, Kyle Rayner, and Guy Gardner. I would go, but the Corps needs a leader. If youd like, ill fill your spot until you come back?" This was important news. All that the League knew was that Nemesis was on their way to Earth, they didnt know that their assault had already started. They assumed that Nemesis would start with Earth and attempt to conquer the Universe after.

"This is a precedent!" Diana exclaimed.

"Why are they doing this?" Tyson asked, after being silent through the entire conversation.

"Why not?" Hal joked, as he shrugged.

"If Earth is their main goal, then why go through the trouble of taking over other planets? It can only weaken their army." Tyson inquired. His question did bring up other questions, but no answers.

After a few minutes of silence, The Dark Knight spoke up, "There _building_ their army. They're doing this to secure their win."

* * *

AN: I'm sorry again to those who didn't make it, and I'm sorry to Miss Urethra Jones, BiggerGuilmonmon, and .Strange if you didn't like you're intro. Its just that I'm taking finals so I can become a Senior, and they're kicking my ass.


	5. Chapter 5: Why So Serious Part I

AN: Nothing to really say besides that I wanted to update today as repayment for taking forever for the last update! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ugh. I own nothing

* * *

Oliver woke up and felt the warmth radiating from Diana's sleeping body. It was going to be a good day. The sun was already out, and he had a beautiful woman to call his. But no matter how happy he could be, there was always the fact that Nemesis is going to try and kill them.

Diana turned onto her side and smiled at Oliver. "Hello." She was the essence of beauty. She literally was forged by the Gods to be perfect, and that she was.

Oliver sat down on the bed beside Diana and wrapped his arm around her. "I hope you slept well."

"It helps when I have something to snuggle up to at night." She replied with a warm smile playing on her lips.

His happy disposition was soon soured by what he had to do today. He knew that his request wasn't going to be received well, but he needed to speak with her anyway. "Diana, I have some business to do today, but I'll try to be back by tonight or in the morning."

She frowned and grabbed his hand. "Must you leave?"

He planted a kiss on her forehead and said, "I'm sorry. I'll call when I get there okay? Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"You wanna go where?" Bruce asked. "That's a terrible idea."

Oliver scowled on the other end, and Bruce knew. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. But I'm going to do it even if she doesn't approve. I'm judging going because I feel that Diana will be more supportive of the idea."

"Let me get this right. Themyscira is an island full of men hating Amazon's, and you want to ask a heir leader for her blessing?" Bruce thought Oliver was out of his mind.

"Yeah. If Diana knows that her mother supports a marriage between us, than she will most likely feel better about the whole thing."

"Good luck brother."

* * *

Riley was walking into her apartment building when she noticed a familiar red silhouette by the alley beside her building. "You're now stalking me?" She asked with a sarcastic tone as she made her way to the alley.

Roy smiled and replied, "I would call it 'observing from afar', not stalking." He joked and she smiled.

"You know, people are going to become suspicious if we keep meeting like this." She smiled as she looked to the Red Arrow.

"Suspicious about what? I'm just a guy observing from afar. You're the one who always comes to talk."

"I hate you."

"You wound me Covington." He quipped as he gripped his chest.

"Truth hurts." They have been meeting like this for the past week. He would be 'observing', and she would talk to him. In a way, she was starting to have a crush on the red clad, arrow shooting hero.

Just when Roy was going to retort to her sarcasm, his transceiver went off. "Duty calls." He used a zip line arrow and went to a roof across the street. "What is it Smoak?"

"A prison riot at Iron Heights. Come to Watchtower."

Roy ran and jumped across the rooftops until he reached the banks of Starling beach. On the beach, there is a giant rock formation, well, the League made it the elevator for access to Watchtower. It was a very impressive compound that looks like it was a military base.

Roy made it to the Operations Room were he met Oliver, Elliot and Tyson talking.

"...Wolf?"

Elliot smirked and replied, "Yeah. That's what the tabloids are calling me now. Its kinda badass."

"You're a child." Oliver deadpanned. He knew Elliot for about a year due to their businesses working together.

"Alright guys what's going on?"

Oliver pressed a button on a remote, then an aerial view of Iron Heights came onto the screen. "Twenty minutes ago, a woman by the name if 'Red Riding Hood' sprung a bunch of inmates. We don't know exactly why, but you Noir and...Wolf,are heading to deal with it."

* * *

Iron Heights was in complete disarray. The entire prison was noe in anarchy. Roy was still baffled that the baddie was named after a girl from a story. He didn't joke too much, because if she was able to spring all the inmates, she must be dangerous.

Tyson, was completely confused by the matter. What did she possibly need to get by releasing the inmates? After research, there have been no connections to any of the 5428 inmates at Iron Heights.

"Noir. You go in with Elliot. After you secure an entrance, call me down. I'll keep watch from here." Roy had really matured since he first joined Oliver. He decided that he had to grow up if there was any chance of him finding Thea, who left with her father during Slades assault three years ago.

Noir tipped his fedora at Red Arrow and started down with Wolf. Elliot took his staff from his back and unlocked it into two steel batons. Roy scanned the courtyard and saw how bad things were.

"Three guardtowers. One baddie in each. Assault rifle." Roy whispered into the mic. He swept the sights of his bow around the area. Nothing alarming. Yet.

"Gotcha Abercrombie." Elliot joked.

Roy's thoughts drifted to Riley. She was beautiful no doubt, but it wasn't her looks that drew Rot to her. She was spunky and sarcastic. But she is also feisty, and it made her that much more attractive. He noticed all of her little habits while 'observing'. She has an insane addiction to coffee, doesnt back down from her beliefs, and usually oversteps ethical boundaries to expose the truth. In other words, she is a public hero.

"...crombie. Abercrombie?" Wolf whispered. "Roy?"

Roy shook himself from his thoughts and answered his teammate, "Sorry. What's up?"

"Finally. We need you down here."

* * *

Oliver stood on the beaches of his girlfriend's homeland. Themyscira is a very beautiful place, but as soon as Oliver landed, he felt the eyes of every inhabitant on him.

"What do you want Outsider?" A warrior asked as she pointed her bow at him, ready to shoot him where he stood.

"I seek a meeting with Hippolyta." Oliver replied, slightly annoyed at how much they seem to hate men.

"What's your business with our Queen?"

"Frankly, its none of your business. Its between Me, Hippolyta and Diana." He really wasnt in the mood to deal with this right now.

"I should kill you-"

Another woman with a serene voice interrupted the warrior. "Artemis, please. Lower your weapons." Begrudgingly, the women on the beach lowered their weapons. "What business do you have with me?"

Oliver let out a breath, and spoke up when they reached her chamber. "I'm Oli-"

"Don't insult my intelligence. I know who you are."

"I'm going to ask your daughter, Diana, for her hand in marriage. It would mean a lot if we received your blessing."

"Absolutely not. Why would I give you, a world renowned playboy, my blessing? I know your kind. All you are going to do is end up hurting her."

"Forgive me, but I'm going to ask her with or without your blessing. My queen, I love your daughter, and no matter what you say is going to change that or my plan."

The Amazonian Queen smiled at this, apparently pleased with his response. "Normally, I would have you killed tight where you stand, but I sense that you aren't lying. Finding an honorable person - be at man or woman - is a hard thing to do in this age. You have my blessing."

* * *

The trio of heroes entered the prison through an entrance they made in a wall in the prisons armory. Inside, there were five prisoners with automatic weapons. Roy shot a rounded tip arrow at one, Noir put one in a sleeperhold, while Wolf took his two batons and smacked the two guards in the face and neck, knocking them out.

"Jesus." Roy muttered as he pushed himself against a wall, looking into the main area of the prison. There were guards hung by their ties, and various other things.

Roy looked up to the upper level, and saw Red. "Can you guys handle them? I found Red."

They nodded and he shot a smoke arrow into the room and made his way to the second level. He gave chase to the woman in a red cloak. He didn't want to risk killing or severely injuring her, because the League would need to question her.

Finally getting annoyed by her pursuer, Red threw four curare tipped shurikens. Roy dodged and shot a sleep poison tipped arrow at her. She caught it then smirked. "You can't stop what's about to happen." She then ran away with an inmate in tow. Roy started to run, but one of the shurikens turned around like a boomerang, and plunged itself in Roy's lower back.

"Noir. Wolf. She's getting away!" Roy yelled into the comm. He was starting to lose consciousness when Noir stopped by him.

Wolf have chase to Red, and Noir checked Roy's wound. "Curare." Noir deduced after sniffing the clear liquid oozing from Roy's wound. "We need to get you back to Watchtower. Wolf, where you at?"

"I lost her!" Elliot yelled through the comms.

* * *

The small box seemed to weigh four million pounds in his hand. He kept thinking about Hippolyta's words.

"You do anything to harm her, mentally or physically, and we will take you down."

Those thoughts never once crossed his mind. Diana was his everything. He understood that he was a difficult man, but its only due to the fact that his years on Lian Yu, and all of the subsequent events, had an emotional toll on him. He became less trusting of people he didn't know, and he didn't outwardly expressed his feelings. But the fact that Diana has never left, is a sign that he WS making the right decision.

He paced in his office, trying to wrap his mind around different ways to ask, where he was going to aks, and what he'd say. He hasn't thought it through before going to Themyscira, but at the time, he didn't think he would ask so soon.

Diana walked in holding two glasses of Pinot Noir red wine. "Hello handsome." She noticed his pacing and asked, "What's wrong?"

"No time like the present I suppose. Diana I have been thinki-"

He was cut off by his League transceiver going off. "Its Oliver. Yeah. She what? With who? Alright, get him to Watchtower soon." His responses were quick and dripped with worry.

"What happened?" Diana asked as she sat the two glasses down.

"The woman who started the prison riot escaped with an inmate, and Roy has curare poisoning." Oliver quickly grabbed his jacket and ran out to the car.

Diana picked him up and started to fly. " I don't like this. It feels awkward." He finally said after five minutes of silence.

His soon to be fiancée smiled and asked, "Is it because its something you can't do?"

"Just take me to Watchtower."

* * *

Roy was out cold. The curare set in already, and a machine was operating on him. Everyone stood around, outside of the room he was in, hoping that he would be okay.

Oliver and diana rushed in and looked to Elliot and Tyson. "What the hell happened?" Oliver asked, worries about the person he grew to think of as a little brother or even a son.

Tyson spoke up, "Roy saw Red and gave chase. When we got there, he said that she was escaping, so Elliot chased after her and I saw a shurikens tainted with curare sticking out of his back."

Oliver sighed and went to the window looking into Roy's room. "Bring me the footage from the second floor. Specifically from where the cell that the inmate was taken from."

Tyson nodded and left. Oliver had many thoughts racing through his mind. In a way, he was happy that he was interrupted, because he didn't want to make an ass of himself. But on the other hand, it wasn't fair to Diana. And for Roy, Oliver just hoped that he'd be okay.

Felicity walked in, and stole a glance at Erica. Felicity thought Erica was kinda cute, and was one of the only recruits she could talk tech with. "Oliver, I have some news." Oliver all but ran to her. "First off, I hacked into an FBI database, a federal offense, but found out how this Little Red Riding Hood is. She is a fifteen, yes fifteen, year old bounty hunter by the name of Eleanor Gertrude Fitzherbert who just made number three on the FBI's Top Ten Most Wanted. The Feds received Intel that she took a job to bust out one Roman Sionis. Did some research on him. Turns out he was the Black Mask but got caught after a giy by the name of The Joker bought off the cops to arres him."

"The Joker is here in Starling?" Oliver asked. This was really really bad. He caused too much damage during his spree in Gotham many years ago, and if he's here, it isn't gonna be good.

"Yep. He's here in good ol' Starling City with the most powerful criminal network this side of the U.S."

* * *

AN: Dun duh duh! Last minute decision to bring in the Joker. Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6: Why So Serious Part II

AN: I have nothing better to do for a few weeks, so expect a shit ton of updates! Thank you guys for all the feedback, I appreciate it. Also, thank you BeautyIsStrange for helping me with "casting".

Here is the cast for characters already existing in the DCU

Bruce Wayne/Batman: Jon Hamm

Diana Prince/Wonder Woman: Alexandra Daddario

Hal Jordan/Green Lantern: Jensen Ackles

John Stewart/Green Lantern: Denzel Washington

Clark Kent/Superman: Henry Cavill (couldn't think of anybody else)

Barry Allen/Flash: Grant Gustin

The Joker: Heath Ledger

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

"Do we know what he wants?" Oliver asked after Felicity just revealed that one of the most dangerous men is in his city.

"Besides to get Sionis, nope. No idea. I'll look into it." With that, she spun on her heel and walked back to her computer station.

Oliver was stressed. He was worried for Roy, he had to deal with the situation with Nemesis, The Joker, and proposing to Diana. He wanted it to be perfect for her, because he was most likely going to make an ass of himself.

There were so many variables that could never be known. So many different things that could come into play at any given moment, and that honestly scare Oliver, and he wasnt easily scared. He prided himself on knowing everything, and being able to prepare. Ever since the incident with Slade, Oliver made sure he knew everything. But the problem is, you never know if variables shift, and new players step in, its just a natural occurances you can't plan for.

Oliver paced in the Operations Room, hoping to come up with something -because Felicity had nothing. He just stared at the monitor with all the informaton they had, and was upset that something happened that he couldn't prepare for.

"Why does he want Sionis?"

It was a question that swirled around in his mind for hours. Theoretically, The Joker has no need for Sionis. He already has control of Sionis' organization, and all his money...

"I've got it!" He called everyone into the Op Room. "I know why Joker wants Sionis."

* * *

"Now now Mr. Sionis, it is quite rude to speak when your host is speaking."

"Go to hell." Roman Sionis aka Black Mask, muttered as he struggled against the bindings.

The man started laughing hysterically. He was a certifiable nut job, and he very well knew it. "Why so serious?"

* * *

It all made sense now. The Joker wanted to kill Sionis. He knew that if Roman was nalive, then there was still a chance that he could take his operation back. So cnow, all they had to do was find where in Starling City he was being held.

Felicity checked everything she could, and then some. Oliver barked out orders to the recruits, and they left to do their assigned objectives. Hal walked in donning his full Green Lantern attire, with a group of people in tow.

"I have new recruits. Everyone meet Aqualad, Catwoman, Red Hood, Nightwing, and Zatanna. I found them standing outside, so I figured that I should let them in." Hal smiled when he caught Oliver glaring at him.

"We'll skip introductions for now."

* * *

Kyle, Lisabeth, and Elliot were sent to the Glades to figure out where The Joker might be, because ethe Glades is the only place where stuff like this could happen without anyone knowing or caring.

They sprinted from rooftop to rooftop, until they found some deadbeat drug dealer to question. "Hey buddy." Elliot said as he pulled his batons out.

"Wh..wha... Who are you guys?" The dealer asked, scared out of his mind.

Kyle manifested a large concentration of shadows in his hands, and pointed them at the man. "Where is the Joker!"

"The who? I, uh, have no idea what you're talking about."

Lis opened her eyes after reading the mans mind, "He's lying."

The dealer was on the verge of crying. "Oh God please don't kill me!"

"No one is going to kill you amigo." A large Spanish voice said from behind the three League members.

The three turned around and noticed a huge man with tubes protruding from his back with a been substance flowing through them.

Kyle shot the cconcentrated shadows at the man, while Elliot put the two batons together to form his staff. Lis picked up a car and went to smash it into the man-beast thing. As Raven was about to bring the car down onto their enemy, he charged at her. Luckily she was able to teleport away, so he had a face full of ravens instead of his target. She pulled her hands up, and the car moved up as well, and smashed it into the baddie. He seemed unphased by their attempts, and laughed.

"Bane is going to have fun with you." Just then, five more guys like him came out and circled the three of them.

"Well shit."

* * *

She-Wolf, Electra, and Vixen were sent to Iron Heights to help with taking the prison back. It should be easy enough, after all, they're only prisoners. The couldn't have been more wrong.

The three women reached the prison to notice how bad tings were. The notcdd the bodies of the guards impaled on spikes, or beaten and bloody on the ground. Erica went Wolf, and charged in. Electra conjured electricity in her hands, and Vixen turned into Wonder Woman.

They charged in, and started to beat the living crap out of the prisoners. Vixen dodged a punch, kicked a guy in the throat, and tossed his body into a cell like it was nothing. Electra, well, electrocuted. She did beat a lot of ass though. She caught on prisoners hand, picked him up and tossed him into another man, while She-Wolf pucked them both up by their collars with her mouth and tossed them into another cell.

"Look at us. Three gals having some fun. Maybe we can continue this when we get back to Watchtower." Flirting as always, Kelly chuckled at her remark and went back to the ass kicking.

"Now really isn't the time!" Vixen yelled, after getting punched in the gut, and kneeing the man in the groin.

"Awe, what a buzz kill." Kelly replied, feigning sadness, and pouting her bottom lip.

Just then, a man came up from behind, and held her as a human shield. "One of you bitches move, and she gets it!" The man held a gun to her temple.

Kelly put her hands down, but pointed her pals towards her captor. She smirked, and shot an electrical blast through him. He flew backwards, unconscious. Noticing the lack of combatants, Kelly remarked, "That's how you get stuff done!"

She-Wolf moved her head up towards the direction of a new scent she caught onto, when a tranquilizer dart hit her neck, effectively knocking her out. Kelly and Kyra looked up and noticed there familiar orange and black mask.

"Well well, looks like Oliver sent children to do a mans job." The husky Australian voice stated, as more people dressed as him flooded into the room.

* * *

Oliver was worried. It had been three hours since the two teams were sent out, and he hasn't received a status update.

"Maybe they're busy fighting?" Diana offered, trying to console him.

"Their beacons went offline."

Oliver kept on going through several possible scenarios, hoping to find one that would explain what happened. Then, he had an idea. He didn't spill, he just ran out of the room. He made it to Felicity's 'sanctuary' and asked her, "Can you pull up any camera footage of Iron Heights, and areas in the Glades?"

Felicity smirked and replied, "Of course I can."

She went to typing at lightning fast speeds, and several images flooded all eight of her monitors. The images terrified him. He saw they two groups get taken, but who took them dumbfounded him.

"Slade." He said it barely above a whisper, but Felicity could hear all of the emotion in his voice. They long thought him in ARGUS prison, but here he was. "He pressed his comm and said, " Bruce get to Felicity's office."

In three minutes, Bruce appeared. He noticed the look of distress on Olivers face. He walked to him and asked, "What's the problem?" Oliver pointed to a picture of a man with tubes sticking out of his back, and bruce was shocked. "What's Bane doing here?"

"Felicity get what you can on these men, see if you can find why they're here."

Oliver ran down to the armory, and opened the glass case that held his Arrow suit. He had it improved after fighting Slade three years ago. It was more or less the same, but the right arm was sleeveless, to allow better movement when he reaches for an arrow from his quiver. He also wears a dark green Vista Single Seam Shooting glove on his right hand.

When Oliver was about to leave, Felicity ran down to tell him something. "I got it. The Joker hired Bane, and broke out Deathstroke to help him terrorize the city and capture our people."

Oliver grimaced. Why does all the whack jobs decide to come out now, when the League should be preparing for the fight with Nemesis. Just then, the news came on, but they were met with a pale face, green hair, and ruby red lips. "Hello people of Starling City. You can call me the Joker. I'm here only for one reason: to have a bit of fun."

* * *

"As you can see, these six people were trying to rain on my parade. I don't like it when people ruin my fun." The Joker stopped to lick his lips. "This here is Roman Sionis, he has been a very bad boy, let him be an example for all the meanies out there who want to ruin my mood." He then pulled a knife out and slit his throat, on national television.

"Felicity!" Oliver muttered through gritted teeth, and she knew he wanted her to track the signal.

The next few minutes were painfully silent. Everyone knew that the Joker was sadistic, but to murder someone on national television? Psychopathic.

Felicity ran back in. "The signal originated from 6593 Charlotte Avenue!"

Oliver walked back into the Op Room, were everyone was standing, watching the news. "Everyone! Front and center!" After everyone gathered in front of him, he continued. "Now is the time you guys earn your stripes. The Joker wanted to pick a fight with us, so let's show him how the Justice League handles threats. We will not kill. Our job is to dispense justice, not shed blood. Those people are our friends, teammates. We need to get them back. Let's show him what were made of!"

They reached a helipad, so they can fly to the address, but people who knew how to fly, did. Diana picked up Oliver, much to his chagrin, and started to the warehouse that the Joker operated out of. He looked down onto the streets below, and images from three years ago when Slade attacked the city can into mind.

It was complete chaos down in the streets.

"Take us down!" Oliver ordered, and Diana swooped down and they both landed. Oliver readied his bow.

He reached for his quiver, and pulled out an arrow that hand a rounded tip, so it wouldn't penetrate. A man in a clown mask ran at him , and Oliver released the arrow, hitting the man in the chest. Another man, this time with the Deathstroke mask charged at him with two machetes. Before Oliver could ready an arrow, Diana captured the mans let with her lasso, and tossed him into a wall.

The rest of the clown men ran away scarred, and Oliver looked at the bodies of innocent people that lay thrown about.

"He's going to pay."

* * *

AN: I feel iffy about this. I rewrote this chapter like five times, and every time, it didn't seem right. Oh well, as long as you guys enjoy, that's good enough for me! I know the chapter is short, but its leading to the climax of this arc, which will be really long. And I mean really long. (He he)


	7. Chapter 7: Why So Serious Part III

AN: So sorry for the late late update. My internet is down for maybe a week or two, so expect sporadic updates. This chapter is not very good so I apologize. I was very mad about my interent , so I kinda wrote this out of anger so don't expect this to be any good. Reviews are golden.

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

* * *

"He's gonna pay."

Oliver looked around at his city. It was burning, crying out for him. The way things were, it brought up painful memories of the event all those years ago, when Slade attacked the city. SO many things were running through his mind, and he was scared. He would never admit it out loud, but he was scared. He was responsible for those people, and he felt that he let them down.

Wonder Woman was somewhere fighting, and Oliver was busy clearing a drugstore. There were six of Jokers thugs trying to get the drugs that were there, and Oliver couldn't let these deadbeats get what they wanted. He notched a flashbang arrow, and shot it into the store.

* * *

"Bats, all the central processors are losing power." Barry yelled out when the medical equipment that was operating on Roy, shut down.

"Whats that on his arm?" Batman asked in his usual calm demeanor.

Barry looked at Roy's right arm, and noticed an infected cut. He observed it further, and saw the curare infection. "Its curare. Everything else is fine."

Bruce was pondering different solutions, when Barry amputated Roy's right arm, from right above his elbow. The Dark Knight looked at his comrade with a questioning stare, and asked, "Why?"

* * *

The six thugs were down, and everyone regrouped outside the Jokers compound. Oliver had blood trickling from his lip, while everyone else was virtually unscathed. Just then, an explosion was heard, and Oliver noticed the Batwing land, with Batman and Flash walking out.

The explosions origin became known when Deathstroke's soldiers and Joker's thugs attacked in large groups. There were sixty soldiers attacking from all directions.

Wonder Woman attacked a large group of about twelve. One attacker lunged at her with a knife, but she promptly kicked his hand and punched him in the jaw. She grabbed the man and launched him at another, causing tenm to hit a brick wall behind them. Two more lunged at her, but she used her lasso to capture one, and kick the other, sending him flying.

The Dark Knight threw four electrified batarangs at four unsuspecting things. He noticed someone behind him, so he quickly turned and jumped, and landed a kick on the man's temple. Bruce quickly became engaged in a fight with Slade Wilson. Deathstroke pulled his sword out, which never seems to break, and started to slash at Batman. Bruce brought his bracers up, and caught the sword in the fins. He used the momentary lapse in his enemy's judgment, and kicked Slade in the stomach, causing him to lurch backwards.

Around him, both Green Lanterns were easily winning against the enemies. With the combined power of both rings, Slades soldiers and the Jokers goons didn't stand a chance. Hal created a green prison around one group while John swatted another group away with a giant hammer.

The night almost seemed serene. The spectacular lights from the various skyscrapers still dotted the horizon. It wasn't until you truly looked, did you notice that the city was a warzone. People were running for their lives while being chased by sociopaths intent on killing them.

* * *

"Metropolis is still reeling from the battle just a few short days ago that occurred between an alien by the name of 'General Zod' another alien people are now calling 'Superman'. Authorities are seeking Superman for questioning, but the public are asking the government to leave him be; that he's a hero. In other news, the Joker and Deathstroke have attacked Starling City. No one has given any information on the ordeal, but footage posted to the internet has shown a group of superpowered individuals fighting the madness. People are dubbing them, 'The Justice League'. Metropolis 5 News."

* * *

Oliver began to run low on arrows, and was being encircled by a group of twenty. He notched his last arrow, an knockout gas arrow, and shot it at an incoming thug. The dark green gas began to work on the bad guys, and one by one, they fell to the ground. He readied his bow to be used as a melee weapon, but then a green orb eencompassed the remaining bad guys. Oliver looked up and silently thanked Hal who gave him a smirk. "Show off."

Out of arrows, Oliver called Mia Dearden, the new Speedy, and asked her to bring him a new quiver stocked with arrows. Arriving not five minutes later on her Harley, she took a look at the scene in front of her and raised a questioning eyebrow to her mentor. "What'd I miss?"

Oliver shot her a glare that usually meant that it wasn't her business and that she should leave. "Thank you. Go help Zatanna, Night wing, Red Hood, Catwoman and Aqualad. I'm sure they could use your help."

With that, Mia sped off.

Running into the courtyard, they were welcomed by a clapping Joker. "Bravo bravo." He turned his head so he was looking over his shoulder and continued. "Hey kids look, the good guys are here!" He started laughing hysterically, and began running the tip of a knife across the scars on his mouth. Oliver readied a dull tipped arrow when the Joker interrupted him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he licked his lips, "you see, if I take my thumb off of this here trigger, twenty bombs placed around this pretty little city go kaboom!"

Realizing that they couldn't get him without leveling the city, they let him go. Flying away in the helicopter, they band of heroes could still hear they psychopath cackling.

Diana spoke up first, breaking the silence that befell the group. "What are we to do? Surely we arent going to let him get away."

Just then, when Bruce was going to speak up, an explosion was heard, and the group raced off into the direction of the explosion.

* * *

Superman flew high above the water, enjoying the cool nip at his nose. He truly knew what his destiny was now. He was to be the protector of Earth. At first, the task seemed daunting, but he knew that it was his responsibility to do so. So when he heard about the attack on Starling, he rushed there.

After his fight with the genocidal Zod, Superman did not receive the warm welcome he was expecting. The government labeled him as a threat, and some people thought him a threat. It was back to square one, an outsider. It was this that he struggled with as a teenager. He never really fit in, and grew up quite lonely.

He reached Starling City and quickly saw the chaos that embed the beautiful city. He swooped down and caught a woman that was about to be stabbed, and set her a few miles away by a farm. "You'll be safe here." And he flew off.

He made it back to the city and saw a helicopter. He sped towards it and used his xray vision to find the Joker inside. When he reached the helicopter, he punched through the tail and grabbed the maniac before it fell and became a fiery prison.

"Weee! Let's do it again!"

* * *

Wonder Woman flew across the sky with a grumpy Oliver in tow. Behind her was the two Lanterns, one of which carried Bruce and Barry in a green ball. The raced towards what they believed was one of the bombs that the Joker mentioned.

"Nightwing? This is Bruce. I need you and the group to head for the Jokers compound and rescue the rest of the League."

What they found when they got there was quite surprising. They were met with the sight of the Jokers helicopter all destroyed and laying about on the ground. What they couldn't find was the Joker. The body of the pilot was there, but the Joker was not. Then as if it was but a whisper, the familiar blood curdling laugh was heard.

The group made their way to the origin of the noise and saw a man in a red and blue suit with a giant 'S' on the chest standing several feet away from the Clown Prince of Crime, who was on the ledge. "Oh Supes, you can't get me! You wouldn't risk the lives of all these people would you?" Before he could continue a blue blur sped towards the Joker and knocked him off the roof. The Man of Steel reappeared with the severed hand of the Joker still holding onto it.

Furious, Oliver readied an arrow. "You didn't need to kill him!"

A curious look appeared on Clark Kent's face. "If I didn't, all the people you swore to protect would be dead."

"That isn't how we operate." Diana stated with her hand on her lasso.

Everyone was on the offensive, except for John Stewart. "Guys, just calm down. He does have a point. I know its our policy not to kill, but..."

"But what? He could've been pacified non lethally." Oliver argued, not willing to stand down.

Hal called the other Leaguers into a huddle of sorts to discuss their issue about Kal-el, he brought up an interesting proposition. "Why don't we get him to join?"

"No." Was all that Oliver said.

Bruce, for one was in agreement with Hal. "Hal does have a good idea for once. If we recruit him, we could train him to learn not to kill."

Sensing that everyone but him came to the same conclusion, Oliver relented. "Fine. Go ahead and ask."

Diana decided to be the one to ask since she was the most humble of the group. "Superman, we would like for you to join our group. I understand how it feels to be an outsider. I am still very new to Mans World, but these people were able to help me adjust, and together we are here to help this planet."

"You would want me to join you guys? The group back there is sending me mixed signals here."

Diana smiled at his joke. "They can be hard to be around at first but they'll grow on you."

"What do you call yourselves?" Superman asked as the group flew away.

"The Justice League."

* * *

The operation was successful and Roy was now awake. Slowly be coming adjusted to his surroundings, he awaited for his vision to become unblurred. He slowly raised his right arm and noticed the metallic look to it. He looked at his arm, and decided that he could no longer just be Red Arrow. He now has this new cybernetic arm.

"Red Arrow!" Oliver yelled when he ran into medical bay. "Roy!"

Walking out of his room, Roy now had an outfit similar to Olivers, but with no sleeves and a red baseball cap. He had his compound d bow in one hand and a pistol in the other.

"You can call me Arsenal."

* * *

AN: Before anyone tells me, I know that in the New 52 Roy wears a blue baseball hat. I changed it because it looks weird that he is in all red but his hat's blue. Sorry about the terrible quality, I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
